


For syber slash

by Silenthorse



Category: Elite Dangerous (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Fluff, Fun, Gift Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Random & Short, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, aizawa is my spirit animal, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenthorse/pseuds/Silenthorse
Summary: Random stuff I thought up at midnight for some fics written by my honorary brother at midnightNew summary: Omakes for stories written by Syber_Slash
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Yaoyorozu Momo, Intelli Saiko/Midoriya Izuku, Intelli Saiko/Yaoyoruzo Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 43
Kudos: 33





	1. Infested jade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syber_Slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syber_Slash/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random idea for infested jade

To say Izuka was having an awkward day would merely be a pointless restatement of the facts at this point.

As she woke up to being cuddled by her wonderful girlfriends and cuddled them closely she was interrupted by a message from Abathur that there were some new enhancements ready. 

As she groaned of lost cuddle time it was only right to get moving, just to realize the position of her arms being across Momo’s chest and next to kyoka’s groin, and she didn’t think that Momo was ready to go any further while Kyoka hadn’t told Momo about being trans yet.

Just to add to all her problems Kyoka was starting to stir with an erection and a very horny Izuka next to her during a weekend.

‘Yeah, I’m in for quite a day with these two aren’t I?’ Izuka internally sighed with the girlfriends she loved so much erotically positioned next to her. ‘But I wouldn’t have it any other way’ She thought smiling to Kyoka’s tired yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author is sleep deprived


	2. What it’s like to interact with syber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depiction of my interactions with my honorary brother

H:silenthorse  
R:Raider867  
S:syber_slash

H-So you’re telling me that you have TEN extra chapters of lone hero ready?

S-Yep

H-Why?!

S-Cause I like writing it and still want chapters even if I lose motivation

H-But I can’t take one chapter a week! I need more of your writing!

S-Hmmmm, I’ll consider it if you ask nicely 

H-Give me a minute to think here

S-Take all the time you need

*opens chat with Raider*

H-Raider this is important and urgent

R-oh what’s up silent?

H-You’ve interacted with syber longer than I have, how do I ask him thing properly?

R-uhhhh, you just kinda ask? I got him to update a bunch by updating the yakuza isn’t that bad 3 times 

H-so I just need to make a deal with him... 

R-I guess that’s a way to put it

H-Thank you!

*opens chat with syber*

H-Syber, please update lone hero of the north once more this week, the writing of your stories always brings a smile to my face and is my prime motivation for actually sleeping so that I can get your stories faster, please syber, I will continue to respect your work and also help you with writing advice if you just give me more light in my life.

S-Okay, fine, since your such a kiss ass I guess I’ll be nice

H-you know you love it

S-quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question nothing yet everything


	3. What it’s like to interact with syber: the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I got in touch with syber

*In the depths of personal fic discussion on the Total command discord server*  
H-silent horse  
S-Syber slash

Most of the dialogue here is cut since this is on me and syber here

S-you’re all welcome to take guesses at the ships in lone hero of the north

H-But I don’t really want others to know who if I’m right....

S-You’re welcome to message me privately and I may or may not confirm/deny

*in a private chat*

H-this is a long shot but... Saiko?

S-no

H-Let me parody some things then, any gender swaps other than Izuku?

S-Maybe Shoto for the shits and giggles but otherwise no

H-Same class 1-A?

S-yep 

H-give me like 3 minutes

*less than 2 minutes later*

H-*********

S- FUCK you’re right

H-I mean it was just logical deduction at a certain point after you know Tsu and look for common factors of people who are female, you build you’re ships kind of obvious so it isn’t that hard

S- well i do plan on trying to fool some people into thinking that instead of ********* it could be more likely for ********* , and with my while being obvious everyone will be doubting themselves

H- you, I like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1:20 Am


	4. Lone hero of the north

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Tirpitz had a diary

March 22, 22XX

Year 3-?, day 154-?

As I wander the sea I continue to think about my time in war, as it has become clear the world is no longer in one. My systems seem unable to navigate this area I’m in particularly well, as after my sinking I was unable to recall any locations of the motherland. From what I have been able to tell I’ve been moving somewhat aimlessly for a few years at the least, as I constantly check my systems and radar for any imminent threats every hour though I feel at peace on my home of the sea. At this point I wonder what the motherland has been doing, did we win the war? How many lives did it cost for our people, I may not need sleep, but these questions still haunt me. Since my sinking I have not revived a single new order, and any attempted communication has resulted in silence. Even with a lack of communication to the outside I continue protocol strictly and precisely, they would want it after all I feel. In my time I have come to wander what I believe is an island nation, in the cover of fog I sometimes go closer to try and see the world, but never stay long. The only thing out of the ordinary is some new creatures on my radar that seem like fish-men hybrids that have tried to attack me before, they were nothing to my cannons. As I watch the movements of the swarm they seem to be going closer to the island nation, if they do attack I likely will have to defy protocol to protect the locals there before heading back to open waters.

Tirpitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1:53 pm


	5. En taro Midoryia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of things Mikumo has found out with his quirk

Over his time Mikumo had discovered a lot of things that were interesting to say the least about his quirk, of course the only logical thing to was write them down in a notebook!

1\. The smoke generated by teleportation wasn’t actual smoke but more like steam as the air was hated from the rapid displacement and subsequent movement of particles

2\. When invisible any fluids on the body of clothes will also be invisible 

3\. Whatever his technology is made of its not normal matter (Yaoyorozu has confirmed that she had never seen anything like it when she accidentally found it!)

4\. While Tal’darim may be built to kill, it tends to never target creatures that are young or sugary treats for some reason when it has obliterated a watermelon before 

5\. I have heard of weird powers that come from video games in some cases, maybe I should look into that for some of the more complex quirks like mine

6\. DO NOT use Tal’darim when near puppies and kittens, it will obliterate anything within 20 feet that has anything even slightly outside parental protection instincts

7\. Even though my psi blades of may not be electricity or fire they can still outwardly put out heat if I focus, would not recommend cooking with it.

8\. When teleporting to egg endeavor’s agency make sure to leave a small present of an embarrassing photo to each of his kids

9\. Do not give much rush the ability to cook with my technology, if he does he will never stop using it

10\. When messing with All Might make sure to occasionally mention his injury and OFA privately in class when the time feels right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still the 22nd


	6. Technocratic Dominion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the aftermath of saving Eri also could have gone

A- Aizawa  
S-Saiko  
I-Izumi  
T-Tsukachi   
M-Melissa

A-Problem child, what-how-just-why are you holding a unicorn protectively with the most protective glare I have every seen on you?

I-I found this child on the streets and they are mine now, I didn’t adopt her she adopted me.

A-‘thinking back on how he got 4 cats’ you know what I don’t care, I’m leaving this to Tsukachi so go bug him instead. 

T-Why again did you commit a kidnapping on this young girl again? 

I-Because the man clearly wasn’t her father, was indisputably a member of the yakuza, she has bandages on her arms, and fears her own shadow excluding around me. ‘Truth’

T-Alright then I guess, since we have footage of the area I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt there, now that that’s cleared up she’ll be going into the fost-

I-She is my child now.

T-But you can’t handle a chil-

I-I am not taking no for an answer.

T-You know what it’s been too long of day, you can fill out the paper work later, I’m joining your teacher in sleep.

M-You know, I would have thought you would wait until later before being a mother sis....

I-Shut it, she chose me and if you hurt her I will end you with no regrets.

M-You really are a mom then.

I-I am and I have no regrets 

S-So we have a kid now?

I-Yep

S-I love her and will end anyone who tries to hurt her.

I-Well she already calls me mom so she may call you mama

S-SHE CALLS YOU MOM?! (Hugs Eri tightly)

Eri-Mama, I can’t breathe!

S-(tears of happiness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this right after the last one, then again these chapter are like 200-300 words long


	7. Interstellar hero

As sleep slowly overtook the boy who was way too young to know to the pain of abandonment, his eyes shot open suddenly.

“Celeste, where’s the bathroom?” He asked in a voice so full of tired innocence it could be considered cuter than a sleepy puppy.

“I will give you dim lights towards where it is commander” Celeste said in her normal robotic tone. The young commander grumbled about a bell noise under his breath as he groggily got out of bed and to the toilet. 

As he approached it one main thing stood out, “Why is the toilet bright green?” He asked in a manner that could only be imagined as an 8 year old who was too smart for their age.

“I looked at your brain and found that it was your favorite color.”

“Okay” Izuku yawned out as he relived himself and Washed his hand in a slightly darker green sink.

“Goodnight Celeste” He muttered once more as he climbed into bed.

“Goodnight commander”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11:16 pm


	8. Why Aizawa is my spirit animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I compare me and EraserHead

Both:  
1.Insomniacs  
2.Have to deal with problem children  
3.Teacher  
4.Wakes up way too early  
5.Naps in the teachers lounge  
6.drinks coffee black  
7.loves cats beyond reason  
8.Is out in the middle of the middle of the night  
9.Got adopted by extroverts as an introvert  
10.Definitely doesn’t have a soft spot for a kid not in any of their classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11:51 pm


	9. Lone hero of the north mark II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi’s diary continued

Year 3-?, Day 179-?

Today has been stressful I believe the word is, my radar is saying the swarm of fish-men is rapidly approaching the island nation with indications of aggression and scouting. The main focus are their brutes as they seem to be the main force after the scouts have appeared to die on their missions. I have been making sure to keep my weaponry in top shape during this time as I anticipate that unless their military is deployed, the nation will be unable to fend of such monstrosities as these. From what I can tell they have a source just off the coast, however it seems to be guarded by an unidentifiable technology that prevents me from finding it at this time. However my main concern has been that of my engines, they seem to be malfunctioning to a certain degree and likely need maintenance. Due to this I have been more rigorously trying to contact the motherland, yet there is still no reply from them when I desperately need repairs. However as I feared, the island nation appears to be stationing people in colorful outfits at the likely location of attack, I mainly feared they wouldn’t send the military, but this is madness. Due to this I have decided to intervene at the risk of my engines failing, if the motherland is reading this I apologize for not following procedure and take full responsibility, but if it’s any justification I refused to let innocents die.

Tirpitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 23rd 10:28 pm


	10. Infested jade: times of the colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the hero’s brought her to safety outside the forest

Back when she simply lived at the hive, Izuka had a schedule partially in place for her time, as she needed a way to focus on her new home and family after her previous one left her. 

Every morning without fail Kresh would happily nudge her awake from her warm bed of creep, which also gave her perks of never needing to use the restroom or consume nutrients while on it, even doing so much as to keep her hive and her hygienic. 

By the time Kresh had fully woken her up, her elite members of the brood would usually acknowledge her being awake and get back to work. Some of the less powerful creatures like Kresh often kept her company in the mornings as she checked everything was going well in the hive. If Abbathur had made any breakthroughs by this point he would alert her of them and proceed with her approval on any not for her, if they were for her she would go down to his chamber and have her DNA augmented.

After the hive was in order, Zerg accounted for, and Abbathur up to date, she would often simply wander and view progress made in tunneling and made aware of any trespassers. If there had been nobody who came near and the tunnels weren’t too far she would start making more Zerg, either for later, or to help expand the hive. 

On a special occasion she would build more structures, even rarer she would adapt her current Zerg types to have aspects of others with Abbathur’s help. Anytime after maintenance and expansion though would near always be her playing with some of the weaker Zerg, she was still a young child after all, and Kresh was just a weird looking puppy at heart.

When there was nothing more she wished to do in her day, she always did one thing; to talk with her brood mother as if she was a new mother that hadn’t abandoned her. It was her primary way of staying sane at the time, she ended up building her own family among the Zerg she could.

When she had finally run out of energy though Lresh would either nudge or carry her back to her sleeping quarters and notify the hive of her resting as he curled up to his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 24th 12:02 AM


	11. Writers block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memes

“Hey, after writing a few chapters of some fanfiction it’s not really that bad, the story building is so ni-“

Writers block is thrown into my face

“Well, that was nice while it lasted”

I’ll keep writing when I get more info and ask syber a couple questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write interstellar I swear


	12. I HAVE HINTS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syber and I just brainstormed for awhile, so have some fun

1\. All of syber’s fics are poly with 3 people in regards to Izuku

2\. Yes, Syber is writing IzuOcha, I can’t tell you where, (though you probably can figure it out)

3\. Syber has like 10 extra chapters of lone hero on standby, no, he isn’t going to upload them all anytime soon 

4\. My hints are hard to understand, deal with it

5\. Mineta gets yeeted into the sun

6\. Hagakure is best girl according to Syber

7\. 13 is gay in Interstellar, go wild

8\. Of I spoil too much Syber will delay stuff, ok? Please don’t kill me

9\. RIP AND TEAR

10\. Syber recommends when with horrible insomnia to hit oneself in the face with a frying pan, he is never living that one down

11\. Eri deserves love and care before cannon in every situation 

12\. If you ask me for knowledge you get nothing, Syber is unlikely as well, have a RAFO

13\. True monsters leave on cliffhangers and prime numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you may think on these


	13. How me and syber create chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and syber doing weird shit together summarized

Notes: Me and syber have a 6hr time difference with him being ahead, I have insomnia, he’s an early bird

S:Syber  
H:Me, silent horse

Midnight/6 AM

S: So I need to know for the Frisian and ironsbane rewrite what should I do? I could either have him call in a bunker and get total chaos, or have him connect to a shipment nearby.

8hrs later 

H: Give me a min to think on it...

S: I already decided falling for chaos

H: What about both? Have him connect to something before he falls in so he gets scared and confused with loading and things.

S: *Understanding what I mean but having no fucking idea what to actually do*  
What do you mean connect and then chaos?

H: Have em be confused 

S: Ok so what you mean is....

*At a different time that I had forgotten when*

H: What if you’re my secret twin separated at birth and sent to wrote fanfic so we could one day meet up and concur the world....

S: That would be extremely weird and to occur would be like really weird fan fiction

H: But in that case our secret triplet wrote this world as fanfic and enjoys chaos as much as we do

S: ... If our world was actually fanfiction that would explain so much

S: Alos you’re my brother now and you can’t leave

H: ::Eri cheer::

*Brainstorming stuff for interstellar rewrite*

S: So for interstellar I was thinking about putting 13 with *******, what do you think on that?

H: Hmm 🤔 

...

Yes... yes...

+********....

Yeah, do it

S: Wait you want me to add *******?

H: Syber, what is your favorite amount of people for a ship? Do you have A SINGLE STORY where Izuku has one partner? Does it not make sense with ********* to add ******* when you think of Izuku’s future mothers? Do we not have the same thought process?

S: Fuck it, I’m doing it, just don’t tell anyone ok?

H: Syber

S: Yes?

H: Since we met did I ever let anyone know who the second would be for lone hero?

S: No....

H: Were my hints to the point every single person got it before you gave them the hints?

S: No....

H: Then why do you doubt me now?

S: Sorry

H: Wait... ARE YOU JUST MESSING WITH ME AND THE THIRD TWIN HERE BY DOING THIS?

S: Yes, and I’m loving it

H: We’re worse than Nezu I swear

*16 hrs later*

S: Hey do you want to know a new update I have on interstellar?  
Oh wait  
You already know

H: I was the one that gave it to you! So who else knows?

S: Only cryptic my beta knows about both and steph the first I had planned

H: Neat, so on the idea of how they should meet, general rescue isn’t an option so.... 

Please syber don’t delay, I didn’t do that much did I? Did I at least help your plans? Please syber show mercy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t question our dynamic, you’ll lose more sanity than me and syber have combined


	14. Interstellar: MOM13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have snorted ground up orange tic tacs before writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll write trust Me and Viridian when it won’t spoil half the stuff syber has planned

As Izuku was curled up against 13 he realized that the stars he saw in her skin weren’t just there as a part of space, but the entire cosmos dotted her skin from earth’s perspective if you knew the shifting angles from the rotation of the earth. A dull sun that blended with her skin in a way slowly moved across her shoulders and abdomen, the moon around her midsection slightly exposed from her loose pajamas.

The cosmos entirely came into view as he fell into a sort of mesmerized trance, he saw all the places he had flown by or visited. The swirl of the Milky Way, the red swirling mass of Andromeda, the voids and warping of black holes, distant sparks of ancient civilizations in galaxies so far away even he couldn’t reach them, only observe them to an extent.

Comets and supernovas passed through the darkness of the skin 13 possessed, only visible from his years studying and observing them from his ship at a distance measured in light years. 

All the spatial wonders in distance he saw once more, the Orion Nebula taking front stage across 13’s neck in an incredible light fluctuation. The light blue view of rings surrounding the sombrero galaxy amazed him just as much as when he first saw them. What was nicknamed “The eye of god” shone across his retina’s in the manner only an innocent child could truly express with the helix nebula. He reimagined a battle with the sight of the Carina nebula.

In those tranced moments before sleep overtook him, he was no longer an abused child who the world had given up on, but an innocent little boy who never got to be a child in his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia is slightly less evil at some times but not today


	15. Viridian and Ironsbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is literally crack
> 
> Also I was planning on making this anyway after the most recent chapter but because of Zenvarix and Syber I decided to make it sooner
> 
> Enjoy

“Rasputin was an advanced AI that was basically sentient, and that it had a very broad network that allowed it to control the Clovis Bray facility and SIVA from a lengthy distance. He also had a massive database with the ability to store almost all information, he had even recorded most of the internet in his databases...”

This is all Izuku could remember Rasputin informing him of when he mentioned his knowledge base. This in fact did not inform him of what Rasputin had recorded, more so that he did record. All of this was violently collapsing on Izuku’s mind to such a severe degree even the SIVA built into his body could do nothing about it.

Why one would ask? He opened up the folder labeled valuable archives thinking it was for pre-quirk history notes. 

Izuku wasn’t entirely surprised that some idiot probably programmed Rasputin to archive this, he was surprised that they managed to have 7 EXABYTES OF ARCHIVED MATERIAL. That was just ridiculous, why would you even need to save that amount of ANYTHING?!

All of this transpired in a grand total of less than 4 seconds.

“Izuku, are you alright? This is the pre-quirk archives of culture you wanted right?” This question was asked so innocently in every regard that Izuku could no longer take the insanity of a clueless warmind. This hunk of sentient rocks would have inadvertently slaughtered humanity thinking it would do them justice. Izuku passed out.

“Hmm, perhaps he was overwhelmed by the options, oh well, such critical archives are expansive. Perhaps a human with many issues may find this useful.”

When Izuku regained consciousness Rasputin was silent, sometimes he did that when checking all the security, so it wasn’t a big deal. Returning to the interface he remembered what happened, his face exploding into a deep crimson never before witnessed. How the FUCK did Rasputin end up having the most expansive archive of every possible variety of porn as a WARMIND, how was that even out in the final product?!

Well, the collection did have advantages he supposed, but there was literally EVERYTHING! Mutation quirks, strength quirks, animal quirks, pre-quirks, 3 ways, 4 ways, conjoined twins even! How?! More importantly why would this even exist? Izuku just gave up though, it was never worth it with the Warmind in some cases, maybe he could get a memory wipe with the yen Rasputin gave him and his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSOMNIA FOR ME TONIGHT!
> 
> 11:02pm


End file.
